


Little Beast

by robin_puck



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Грейс Хоппер - помимо прочего, создательница языка программирования Кобол.</p></blockquote>





	Little Beast

We pull our boots on with both hands  
but we can't punch ourselves awake and all I can do  
is stand on the curb and say Sorry  
about the blood in your mouth. I wish it was mine.

**Richard Siken**

 

1.

\- Имс, - сказал Артур с едва сдерживаемым раздражением. – Ты серьезно?  
\- Абсолютно серьезно, - отозвался Имс, перелистывая страницу и не поднимая головы. – Я не собираюсь тискаться в перевозбужденной толпе нетрезвых подростков на набережной, чтобы полюбоваться на скудный фейерверк. И тебе не советую.  
Артур вздохнул и сел напротив, отбирая у Имса книгу.  
\- Новый год, - сказал он со значением. – Твой родной город. Мы наконец встретились. Это символично. Это романтично, в конце концов. Где твое хваленое воображение?  
\- Это чертовски шаблонное представление о романтике, Артур, - вздохнул Имс и попытался забрать книгу обратно. – Даже не могу предположить, что могло бы меня сподвигнуть принять твое не самое приятное и точно небезопасное предложение.  
Артур приподнял бровь, цепко удерживая книгу.  
\- Продолжение вечера в Le Gavroche?  
Имс поморщился.  
\- У меня в холодильнике два отличных стейка и свежайшие овощи. Все это за пятьдесят девять фунтов и, готов поспорить, получится вкуснее и сытнее, чем в твоем понтовом ресторане.  
Артур заставил себя перевести дыхание.  
\- Ладно. Секс? Любые твои фантазии.  
Имс прищурил один глаз и нервно облизнул губы. Артур победоносно усмехнулся.  
\- Да нет, - не очень убедительно протянул Имс. – Меня и так все устраивает. Все и так хорошо, разве нет? За исключением того, что это происходит довольно редко, но качество вполне искупает количество.  
Артур легонько погладил его по руке, судорожно вцепившейся в книжку, и вкрадчиво предложил:  
\- Минет. Прямо на набережной. Или в любом другом месте на твой выбор.  
Имс отвел глаза и пожаловался куда-то в темное, не освещенное торшером пространство:  
\- Почему все считают меня законченным эксгибиционистом?  
\- А это, конечно же, не так? – хмыкнул Артур, поднимаясь и отпуская наконец имсову книгу. Имс пожал плечами, раскрывая ее на заложенной старым конвертом странице.  
\- Даже если так, то вам всем не помешало бы быть немного тактичнее.  
Пару минут Артур смотрел на Имса, как ни в чем ни бывало углубившегося в чтение, а потом все-таки поинтересовался:  
\- Нам всем – это кому еще?  
Имс смущенно улыбнулся, поднимая на Артура наглые прозрачные глаза, на самом донышке которых плескалось явное самодовольство.  
\- Я, конечно же, имел в виду только тебя, милый.  
Артур посмотрел на него, прищурившись, а потом решительно развернулся и пошел на кухню.  
\- Ты доиграешься, - пообещал он зловеще уже в коридоре.  
\- Жду не дождусь этого момента, - весело пробормотал Имс себе под нос и перелистнул страницу.

\- Эт че, педрилы? – раздалось во влажной темноте - так близко, что Артур едва не поперхнулся. - Опа, зырь!  
\- Вовремя, - выдохнул Имс у него над головой, и во рту моментально стало солоно, потекло по подбородку.  
\- Черт, - пробормотал Артур, поспешно утираясь ладонью.  
\- Не бзди, кент, соси, не брызгай, - посоветовали из темноты. Артур вскочил на ноги, напряженно оглядываясь по сторонам. В небе в очередной раз вспыхнуло и загрохотало, издалека донесся восторженный вопль многотысячной толпы. Артур привычным движением прижался спиной к спине Имса, настороженно следя за тремя колышущимися в подсвеченной фейерверком полутьме силуэтами и аккуратно просовывая руку под пиджак – поближе к рукояти пистолета.  
\- Че зашухерились, говномесы? – поинтересовался один из силуэтов, помахивая в воздухе немного более длинной, чем положено, конечностью. – В позу встали, шустро. Тащитесь, когда вас чпокают? Щас полный улет организуем.  
Остальные двое радостно заржали, подходя ближе.  
\- На каком языке они говорят? – поинтересовался Артур, пальцем трогая флажок предохранителя.  
\- Ох, - вздохнул Имс, поводя плечами, - это бессмертный язык Шекспира… С вариациями.  
\- Как познавательно, - отметил Артур, и в этот момент троица оказалась совсем близко. Достаточно близко.  
\- Давай обойдемся без стрельбы, - попросил Имс, укладывая первого на замызганный асфальт.  
\- Я очень постараюсь, - отозвался Артур, занимаясь примерно тем же со вторым и держа третьего на мушке. – Не хотелось бы портить романтический вечер.  
\- Да вы ебнутые! – заорал наконец третий во весь голос, отступая в тень.  
\- Нутк, - согласился Имс, отступая в противоположную сторону. Первый и второй тоже пытались что-то сказать, но их уже никто не слушал.

\- Туманный Альбион! - проскрежетал Артур желчно, пытаясь стереть жирное пятно грязи с рукава пиджака. – Лорды, сэры и пэры! Великий Шекспир! Помойка почище Бронкса!  
\- А мне понравилось, - сказал Имс мечтательно, придирчиво оглядел стол и чуть передвинул бокалы для пущей красоты композиции. - Всегда приятно вспомнить юность.  
\- В юности ты тоже имел привычку заниматься сексом в неблагополучных районах? - мрачно поинтересовался Артур, досадливо стягивая изгаженный пиджак.  
\- В юности я занимался сексом там, где жил, - задумчиво сказал Имс и всадил штопор в горлышко бутылки. - И как раз у этой стеночки, где ты испачкался, я когда-то лишился невинности.  
Артур замер, глядя на Имса с некоторым изумлением.  
\- То есть, - сказал он мягко, - это был такой экскурс в прошлое?  
\- В некотором роде. Садись.  
Артур молча сел за стол, не сводя взгляда с Имса.  
\- Это... трогательно, - сказал он наконец. - Все равно, что знакомство с родителями. Хоть и не так благопристойно.  
\- Да, я немного сентиментален, - признал Имс со смешком и поставил перед Артуром тарелку.  
\- Мне было проще считать тебя обычным эксгибиционистом, - сказал Артур, пока Имс разливал вино. Имс сдержанно улыбнулся, вскидывая на него взгляд и поднимая бокал.  
\- С новым годом, Артур.

2.

\- Довольно дурацкая затея, - сказал Имс, едва отдышавшись. Артур обреченно застонал и перекатился на спину.  
\- И это меня ты называешь занудой.  
\- Извини, Артур, но эти два факта отнюдь не взаимоисключающи, я бы даже сказал, наоборот.  
Артур положил ладонь на лоб и закрыл глаза.  
\- Хорошо. Я знаю, я пожалею о том, что это спрашиваю, но хорошо. Чем конкретно тебе не нравится мой план? Пожалуйста, без общих слов и лишнего пафоса.  
Имс полежал, сосредоточенно сопя, а потом рывком поднялся и прошлепал к встроенному холодильнику, достал пару бутылок воды. Одну кинул на кровать, вторую открыл и жадно выглотал сразу половину.  
\- Во-первых, - сказал он, разворачиваясь к лежащему в позе звезды Артуру. – Глупо пытаться играть на романтических чувствах человека, управляющего огромной корпорацией да к тому же японца. Любовницу он наверняка держит не из великих к ней чувств, а потому, что ему нужно какое-то отвлечение от работы, плюс он азартен. Это чувство азарта вынуждает его поддерживать настолько запутанные связи на стороне. Потому что просто любовницами в Японии никого не удивишь, это часть имиджа любого делового человека.  
\- Это ты так гениально все понял с пары моих слов об объекте? – мрачно поинтересовался Артур уже сидя на постели и зажимая холодную бутылку с водой меж ладоней.  
\- Ты сказал достаточно, чтобы я смог сделать выводы, - небрежно бросил Имс и уселся в кресле, отхлебнул еще. – Во-вторых, человек такого склада никогда не станет держать информацию о расширении корпорации рядом с мыслями о любовнице. Это две непересекающиеся вселенные, ты просто ничего там не найдешь кроме пары компроментирующих записочек.  
Имс замолк, глядя как Артур со скрежетом отворачивает крышку бутылки, а потом жадно, долго пьет.  
\- Ты можешь использовать квартиру любовницы как базу для следующего погружения, - сказал он нехотя. Артур вскинулся, прожигая его взглядом, провел ладонью по мокрым растрепавшимся волосам.  
\- Второй уровень?  
\- Это вполне возможно…  
\- Я знаю, что это возможно, - перебил Артур, скребя пальцами макушку. – Это я делал, ничего особенно сложного.  
Имс кивнул.  
\- Если сделать все аккуратно, он будет расслаблен, а второй уровень здорово снижает критичность, объект должен почувствовать себя в безопасности, полностью защищенным...  
\- Дома, - уверенно сказал Артур. Имс склонил голову набок, соглашаясь.  
\- У него не дом, а крепость, туда не попасть даже для того, чтобы набросать примерную схему…  
\- Второй уровень здорово снижает критичность, - повторил Имс. - Это единственный твой шанс. И когда я говорю "единственный шанс", я именно это имею в виду.  
Имс посмотрел на него очень серьезно:  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты связывался с Кобол Инжиниринг, Артур. Ни с кем из тех, кого я знаю, после работы на эту корпорацию не случалось ничего хорошего.  
Артур фыркнул, невольно ежась от пробежавшего по спине холодка.  
\- У меня ощущение, что ты просто завидуешь, что заказ достался не тебе…  
Имс молча встал, поставил бутылку на стол и принялся собирать свою разбросанную по полу одежду. Артур сморщился.  
\- Имс.  
\- Иди к черту.  
Артур подполз к краю кровати и схватил Имса за руку.  
\- Имс. Это была неудачная шутка. Извини.  
Имс выпрямился, глядя на него сверху вниз.  
\- Неудачная шутка – это то, что ты пытаешься засунуть голову в пасть льву. Твое дело, но у меня нет совершенно никакого желания помогать тебе в этом. Давай, провали это извлечение, и мне не придется через пару месяцев опять выслушивать подобный бред. Веришь ли, я испытаю огромное облегчение.  
Артур осторожно положил ему руки на бедра и усмехнулся.  
\- Поговорим об этом через пару месяцев. Сейчас есть занятие поинтересней.  
И он потянулся вперед, прижимаясь губами к еще слегка влажной коже на животе Имса.  
\- Извини, - сухо сказал тот, отодвигаясь. – Вдохновение иссякло.  
\- Какой изящный эвфемизм, - процедил Артур сквозь зубы, падая на спину и глядя на неторопливо одевающегося Имса. – Не подозревал, что ты такая истеричка.  
Имс тщательно оглядел себя в зеркало, пригладил волосы и подхватил свой чемодан, открывая дверь гостиничного номера.  
\- Ты многого на мой счет не подозреваешь, милый, - сказал он на прощанье и вышел.

Артур с неприязнью разглядывал экран телефона — сдержанная геометрическая заставка, строгий темно-серый шрифт, все как всегда. Но почему-то именно сейчас все это привычное раздражало. Надо бы заменить какой-нибудь блондиночкой в кружевном белье, подумал Артур и сам сморщился от своих мыслей.  
«Осака» - набрал он наконец и отправил смс. Ответ пришел через три минуты: «Найроби». Артур с невольным облегчением усмехнулся: все в порядке, можно посчитать этот обыденный обмен координатами за взаимные извинения и забыть о недавней размолвке. Что было хорошо с Имсом, так то, что он никогда не стремился продлевать ссоры и не страдал излишней злопамятностью. Удобно. Теперь можно было бы написать ему и более пространное сообщение, скажем, эротического содержания, они оба любили такие игры. Но было немного не до того. Обстановка не располагала.  
Синкансен мчался уже около часа, плавно покачиваясь, когда мобильный в кармане снова негромко прогудел. Артур вынул телефон и под ленивым взглядом сидящего напротив объекта открыл пришедшее сообщение: «Если не получится, выйди в Киото». Артур досадливо цыкнул. Откуда Имс вообще в курсе его перемещений? И что это за приказной тон? «Не лезь» - посоветовал он Имсу и выключил телефон. Пора было приступать к операции.  
Перед самым погружением Кобб, напряженно хмурясь, достал свой пискнувший мобильник, поджал губы и сунул его обратно.  
После провального погружения Кобб с тем же напряженным лицом сообщил, что выходит в Киото, так как не любит поезда.  
\- Я тоже выйду в Киото, - бросил Артур Нэшу, упаковывая PASIV. - И тебе советую.  
Честно говоря, ему было плевать, последует ли Нэш его совету. Надолго задерживаться в Киото он в любом случае не планировал.  
Уже в Токио, выжидая положенное время перед рейсом домой, он включил телефон и набрал короткое: «Что это было?» «Полезные связи и интуиция» - ответил Имс. Артуру было неловко спрашивать, в каком именно месте сработала интуиция Имса, но подозрения были не самыми приятными. «Спасибо» - написал он и принялся собирать вещи для перелета обратно домой. Имс ничего не ответил, хотя до рейса Артур проверял мобильный несколько раз.

\- Он работал на Кобол Инжиниринг несколько лет подряд, и у него до сих пор сохранились некоторые контакты, - сказал Кобб, отхлебывая пиво. Артур растерянно выдохнул.  
\- Надо же, - сказал он, стараясь звучать как можно более равнодушно. - Я и не знал таких подробностей.  
\- Это было давно, - вздохнул Кобб. - Еще до тебя.  
Артур вопросительно поднял бровь, но Кобб, слава богу, не заметил его живой мимики до того, как Артур не сообразил сам, что тот имеет в виду.  
\- Сколько вы знакомы? - спросил он небрежно.  
Кобб пожал плечами.  
\- Лет пятнадцать? Двадцать? Не помню точно.  
\- Пристегнитесь, пожалуйста, - попросила проходящая мимо стюардесса. - Мы идем на посадку.  
Кобб кивнул, протягивая ей пустую жестянку из-под пива.  
\- Тогда ты знаешь, как его зовут, - сказал Артур. Кобб покачал головой.  
\- Имс. Все и всегда называли его так. Не исключено, что это настоящая фамилия.  
\- Не думаю, - пробормотал Артур себе под нос и отвернулся к иллюминатору.  
Через несколько дней, устроившись в новой квартире, Артур наконец достал телефон и около получаса набирал и стирал различные сообщения. «Почему ты не сказал мне, что работал на КИ?», «Бесит твоя манера не утруждать себя объяснениями», «Все, что я о тебе знаю, я узнал от других людей», «Ты специально уехал в Африку, чтобы спрятаться от меня?» и даже «Поздравляю, твои прогнозы сбылись. Надеюсь, ты не надолго задержишься в Кении». В конце всех мучений он отправил смс с одним-единственным словом: «Париж». «Момбаса» - ответил Имс тут же. Артур хлопнул себя по лбу ладонью, кинул телефон на диван и отправился в душ.  
Он, конечно же, не всерьез считал, что Имс прячется на территории недоступной им с Коббом теперь Африки. Но проблема была в том, что Артур никогда не мог с уверенностью предположить, что именно думает в данный момент Имс. И почему он думает и поступает именно так.  
Загадка. Тайна. Это раздражало.

3.

\- Нет, нет, - с сожалением сказал Имс, снимая его руки со своих плеч. - Ты сам на этом настаивал. Мы не работаем вместе, а если работаем, то никаких интимностей.  
Артур ошеломленно выдохнул.  
\- Ты серьезно? У меня четыре месяца не было нормального секса.  
В глазах Имса что-то мелькнуло, как показалось Артуру, что-то не очень приятное.  
\- Мы оба знаем, что ты всегда можешь исправить положение.  
\- Но после этого я уже могу к тебе не подходить, да? - с невыносимым сарказмом закончил за него Артур, упираясь кулаками в бедра и исподлобья разглядывая Имса так, будто примериваясь куда бы ему поудобней вмазать.  
\- Это было твоей идеей, - напомнил Имс уже почти зло. - Мы уже три года встречаемся только на нейтральных территориях и только в свободное от работы время. Меня это положение изначально не устраивало, но если тебе так спокойней — я не возражал. Что изменилось сейчас? Тебе так не хватало нормального секса, что ты отправил Кобба приволочь меня сюда?  
\- Кобб вообще не спрашивал моего мнения, - фыркнул Артур. - Это ему приспичило поиметь тебя, вовсе не мне.  
\- Тогда ты тем более переживешь без имения меня до конца операции, - сделал вывод Имс и быстро вышел.  
\- Чертова дива, - прошипел Артур ему вслед.  
Нет, он определенно не понимал, как устроена голова у Имса. Но сейчас тот, кажется, был в бешенстве.

\- Что вы не поделили с Имсом? - хмуро спросил Кобб. - Я думал, ты будешь рад его видеть.  
\- Я тоже так думал, - пробормотал Артур, отводя взгляд. Кобб посмотрел на него с сомнением и пожал плечами.  
\- Ладно. Надеюсь, вы друг друга не прибьете раньше времени.  
\- Ну что ты, мы профессионалы, - с отвращением сказал Артур. - Только после того, как поделим выручку.  
Кобб странно на него глянул, но смолчал. Все эти недомолвки странным образом угнетали чем дальше, тем больше.  
\- Ты не сказал мне, что в Токио нас ждали агенты Кобол, - сказал Артур в конце концов.  
Кобб нахмурился:  
\- Им был нужен только я.  
\- Им был нужен любой из нас.  
Кобб помолчал, кусая губы и морщась.  
\- В любом случае все обошлось.  
\- Да, - кивнул Артур. - Благодаря Имсу. И его сохранившимся контактам в Кобол Инжиниринг.  
Кобб рассеянно покивал, глядя прямо перед собой невидящим взглядом.  
\- Он старается тебя беречь.  
В отличие от тебя, хотелось сказать Артуру, но это было бы слишком. Это бы означало претензию, а Доминик уже давно не в том состоянии, чтобы предъявлять ему какие-либо претензии. Последний год он был так погружен в свою потерю, что с трудом замечал что-то еще. Тем показательней были его слова относительно Имса. Намерений Имса. Желаний Имса.  
Чего у меня там нет, попытался припомнить Артур. Воображения? Кажется, не только.

\- Надо поговорить, - решительно сказал Артур, когда за припозднившейся на обед Ариадной закрылась дверь.  
\- Неужели, - с фальшивой бодростью усмехнулся Имс, садясь обратно в кресло. - Ну давай поговорим, давно мы не занимались этим воодушевляющим занятием. Самое то вместо обеда.  
Он закинул ногу на ногу и обхватил колено ладонями, тревожно и почему-то с нежностью глядя на Артура, так что тот на секунду растерялся.  
\- Я хотел сказать, - начал он, глядя на Имса исподлобья, - что сожалею о наших ссорах.  
\- Ладно, - сказал Имс, немного помолчав и не дождавшись продолжения.  
\- Ладно? - переспросил Артур, снова начиная выходить из себя. Имс вздохнул.  
\- Чего ты от меня ждешь, Артур? Я знаю, что ты сожалеешь о наших размолвках, ты не из тех людей, которые ловят кайф от ссор и взаимных упреков. Я тоже о них сожалею. Проблема в том, что одного сожаления совершенно недостаточно для того, чтобы наши размолвки случались реже.  
\- И что ты предлагаешь? - с вызовом поинтересовался Артур, складывая руки на груди и задирая подбородок. Имс вздохнул, опуская голову, задумчиво почесал ухо и вздохнул еще раз.  
\- Прямо сейчас — к сожалению, ничего.  
\- Не я один во всем виноват, - заявил Артур, уже явно злясь. Имс встал, сутулясь больше обычного, и ласково похлопал его по плечу.  
\- Я тебя и не обвиняю, Артур. - он невесело улыбнулся и неожиданно качнулся вперед, прикасаясь губами к его щеке, скользнул пальцами по затылку. Артур замер, цепко ухватив его руку и глядя в глаза. И потянулся к Имсу, зажмуриваясь, и почему-то не был привычно терпеливым жестом отстранен.  
\- Я не понимаю, - прошептал Артур между легкими, почти невесомыми поцелуями. - Я не понимаю, о чем ты думаешь.  
\- Я думаю о тебе, - улыбнулся Имс, и Артур снова прижался губами к его рту, обнимая за шею.  
\- Не сейчас, - сказал он, отрываясь и переводя дыхание. - Я не знаю, о чем ты вообще думаешь. Я не понимаю тебя. И ничего о тебе не знаю.  
Имс растерянно моргнул, отстраняясь, но удерживая Артура за талию.  
\- А что ты хочешь обо мне знать? - спросил он неожиданно перехваченным горлом.  
\- Все, - решительно заявил Артур, напряженно глядя ему в глаза. - Сколько можно, Имс. Мне недостаточно информации. Ты выдаешь ее по крупицам, и ты знаешь, что это то, что я не умею взять сам. Я не хочу постоянно чувствовать себя неуверенно рядом с любимым человеком. Это паршивое ощущение.  
Имс на пару секунду опустил ресницы, сглатывая, и Артур обнял его крепче, прижимаясь губами к виску.  
\- Я уже знаю, что ты немного сентиментален, - заметил он с легким оттенком торжества. Имс фыркнул, утыкаясь носом ему в ухо.  
\- И даже знаешь, как этим пользоваться.  
\- Я очень практичный, - усмехнулся Артур, закрывая глаза.

\- Я проходил под именем агента Грейс Хоппер*.  
\- Хоппер? - изумился Артур, садясь на постели. - Грейс Хоппер? Ну ты наглец.  
Имс довольно рассмеялся, кончиками пальцев проводя по пояснице Артура и мечтательно глядя в потолок.  
\- Они не слишком башковитые ребята, надо признать. Четыре года думали, что миловидная блондиночка, которая получает информацию и деньги — их лучший извлекатель.  
\- А на самом деле она была...  
\- Владелицей французской булочной. Нет, с ней я не спал... С ее братом.  
Артур усмехнулся, восхищенно качая головой.  
\- И до сих пор тебя так и не раскрыли...  
\- Ох, сомневаюсь, что моя репутация в глазах Кобол Инжиниринг осталась такой же незапятнанной, - протянул Имс. - Надо было сразу сдавать им Кобба. Стольких неприятностей могли бы избежать.  
Артур хмыкнул, укладываясь на живот и подпирая голову ладонями, заглядывая Имсу в лицо.  
\- И почему ты этого не сделал?  
Имс улыбнулся, не отводя глаз от него.  
\- Соскучился по тебе, а предложение Дома было отличным предлогом...  
\- Почему ты не захотел меня с самого начала? - быстро перебил его Артур.  
Имс прижал ладонь к щеке Артура, большим пальцем пытаясь разгладить складочку между бровей.  
\- Я хотел. Очень хотел.  
\- Тогда почему отказал?  
Имс поморщился, отворачиваясь.  
\- Мне очень хотелось услышать от тебя что-нибудь кроме предложения заняться сексом.  
Артур молча придвинулся к нему и обнял, устраиваясь головой на груди Имса. Так забавно и неожиданно получилось. Он ничего не знал об Имсе кроме одного: Имс его любит, заботится и никогда не сдаст. Это с самого начала само собой разумелось, и никогда, ни разу за три года редких встреч у Артура не мелькнуло и тени сомнений. А Имс - проницательный, умный, гордящийся своим воображением и актерскими талантами Имс - знал и понимал об Артуре практически все, кроме вот этого самого главного.  
\- Я тебя люблю, - напомнил Артур на всякий случай, для закрепления эффекта. Имс положил ему руку на спину и благодарно сжал плечо.  
\- Честное слово, это не единственная тема, на которую я готов с тобой разговаривать, - сказал он растроганным голосом, и Артур рассмеялся, не выдержав.

**Author's Note:**

> *Грейс Хоппер - помимо прочего, создательница языка программирования Кобол.


End file.
